


Desperate Times

by redwinehouse (orphan_account)



Series: Cranial Capacity INDEFINITE HIATUS, BUT A FULL STORY LINE WAS COMPLETED [36]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Crime, F/M, Humor, Murder Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/redwinehouse
Summary: When Larry is found at the second crime scene, Sherlock becomes desperate to prove his guilt. It's times like these when one learns that Sherlock would do anything to solve a case.





	Desperate Times

  


[ ](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)

  


“You’re fucked up,” John said to his best friend. “Two people have died today!” 

Sherlock couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face or curb the bounce in his step. “Everybody dies, John. They just happened to die in a fun way.” 

John’s mouth dropped. “Getting shot in the head isn’t _fun,_ Sherlock!” 

”I mean fun for _me._ ” 

John put his hands in his pockets and shook his head. “There is something wrong with you.” 

”So I’ve been told.” Sherlock smirked. 

The men once again found themselves walking across the campus of King’s College, and once again Sherlock was being accosted by students. 

”Why do so many people feel the need to get an education?” he asked, flipping his collar up. “Over half these people are a waste to society. All they’re doing is messing about.” 

”You need a degree if you want to get a job that isn’t in trade. It’s hard, Sherlock.” 

A boy with ear buds and a nasty attitude skated by within an inch of them. Before he could pass John, Sherlock stomped on the front of his board, sending the kid flipping into the air and smashing onto the street. While people rushed to his aid, Sherlock continued walking. 

”You could have killed him,” John said, although he didn’t sound that concerned. The kid was kind of a dick. 

”I would have been much happier if I did.” Sherlock opened the door to the engineering building and they stepped inside. The building was flooded with policemen and first responders. Sherlock and John had to weave their way through the mass of bodies. Sherlock gave a few people a nice shove as he strode to the stairs. Luckily, they were wide and they had space to go up. 

Stepping under the police tape, they began to climb. 

”So do you think it’s a kid who just really hates school?” John asked. 

”I think it’s Larry.” 

John’s eyebrows shot up. “I thought you said it was impossible to deduce?” 

”It is, but I never lose my intuition.” 

”So what makes you think it’s him?” 

”Because only an idiot kills two people in one day,” Sherlock said as they rounded the corner and went to Dillion’s office. Lestrade was standing right outside the door, talking to a man in a uniform that Sherlock didn’t recognize. 

”Ah, Sherlock!” he called, waving down the detective. “This is Bill, one of the campus police. He was the one who found Dillion.” 

”It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Holmes,” Bill said with a friendly smile, sticking out his hand. 

”Pleasure,” Sherlock said flatly, not even bothering to look at him. “What happened?” he asked Lestrade. 

”Found him at 10AM and we were immediately called. We got here in about ten minutes.” 

”Anything else?” 

Lestrade nodded his head behind Sherlock. 

Sherlock spun around and immediately smirked. ”Excellent,” he said almost evilly. It only took him two strides to cross the hall. “Busy day, Larry?” 

Larry was sitting on the floor, slumped against the wall. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his head was hanging between his legs. He was staring blankly at the ground with his mouth hanging open. He didn’t look up when Sherlock called. 

”Could you just fuck off?” Larry grumbled thickly. 

Sherlock chuckled. “I would if you stopped showing up at crime scenes. Care to explain that?” 

”I was walking by and –“ 

Sherlock batted him away. “Shut it. I’m taking you somewhere you can be more comfortable.” 

Larry’s eyes lit up. “Really?” 

Sherlock turned to John. His friend was shaking his head, stunned. “Amazing.” 

Sherlock kneeled down and cocked his head. “Larry, did you hit your head when you were a kid?” 

Although Larry looked a little confused, he replied, “Don’t think so.” John snorted, but contained it enough so that Larry couldn’t hear. 

Sherlock licked his lips, trying to keep a straight face. “Looking at you, I’d say your I.Q. score is rather low.” 

At this, Larry looked incredibly confused. “I never played I.Q. before, so I don’t know.” 

That did it. John doubled over and flung his arms around his stomach. Sherlock got to his feet and stumbled over to him, grabbing his shoulder for support as he laughed. Larry just sat there, completely confused by the two men who were howling so hard that they couldn’t breathe. 

”He’s such a div,” John managed, his hands over his eyes as he tried to stop tears. 

Sherlock looked at the ceiling and shook his head, “God, save the Queen.” 

Larry looked up. “I think she’s still alive.” 

Sherlock looked down and touched his fingers to his forehead. “Lord, have mercy.” He looked up and smirked. “ _Larry,_ we are going to go back to the Scotland Yard and have another chat after I have a go in that room.” He pointed to Dillon’s office. Sherlock kneeled down. “Stay, Larry.” Sherlock got up and walked away several paces, checking to see if Larry followed him. When the boy stayed put, he went back and ruffled Larry’s hair. “Good boy.” 

”He was shot in the head as well,” Lestrade explained as Sherlock strode into the office. 

Sherlock raised his eyebrows at the massive hole blown in the engineer’s head. He turned to Lestrade. “You don’t say?” He leaned over to inspect the wound. “Like Dillon, there are no sear marks or any indication of burning and soot inside the wound.” Sherlock had slipped on a pair of latex gloves. Lightly touching Dillon’s chin, he turned his head as he looked for further evidence. “There is a severe amount of dark tattoo powder around the entry wound, indicating that the shooter was relatively close to the victim when he was shot.” He looked over his shoulder. Larry was still staring blankly at the ground. “Whoever did this was a sick bastard.” He walked backwards about five feet and held up his hand, forming his fingers into a gun. “Larry would have been here.” 

Lestrade came in and shook his head and waved his hands. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! How do you know it’s Larry?” 

Sherlock looked at the suspect again and narrowed his eyes. “I just do.” 

Lestrade pointed at the idiot. “Believe me, that fool is our number one suspect and we’re going to bring him in. However, you know we have to get the evidence to back it up.” 

Sherlock’s gaze lingered a few more seconds before he turned back to Dillon. “London clay is smeared on his arm, just like our first victim.” He stood up. “I’ll be right back.” 

”Need any help?” John asked, but Sherlock was already out the door. 

Sherlock burst into the bathroom, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one had followed him. After he checked every stall, he was sure that he was alone. He stepped inside the handicapped stall and locked the door. He reached into his pocket and took out a pistol, blue chalk and graphite powder, and superglue. He was sure the building had a computer lab somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO SORRY about the wait! I got caught up with other stories and when I wasn't distracted I was being super epileptic.
> 
> I would have had this up earlier, but Curb Your Enthusiasm premiered after a six year hiatus and my life revolves around that show and Larry David (no affiliated with this idiot. didn't even think about it)


End file.
